Love From Another Life
by Jonathan'sRandal
Summary: When a therapist torn in the hands of his lustful husband, encounters a fatal night, he not just finds a healer but also the love that's been the missing piece of his life's puzzle! Can they fight past the myth that tangles their fate? PAIRING: Hunter/Orton Cena/Orton


**Chapter 1: Myth Less Felt**

Night's dark arms had us wrapped in pure sweat and solitude. Not a soul passed by, not a leaf moved, not a twig dare twitched. The only source of anything audible was the thick tension groping our breaths, that came in strained volumes, accompanied by strong pants of undying desire.

Deep moan.

Even beyond the black envelope covering our existence, my orbs left not my side for once, for in the faint white flame from above, glistened his tender flesh, soaked in dripping sweat and clad in cakes of mud as he trembled under Cold's detailed touch. My soul urged to lunge forward, but a voice whispered: Silence your beast, for he, oh so, is delicate, might break!

Barring my emotions behind caged doors, I crawled on all fours, like a hungry beast inching it's vulnerable prey. Down I slid, leaping in time to sink my gaze as deep as a Wolf's, into his unveiled midsection, that rested restlessly under the silver blades of the moon. Deep enough to glare holes, was the intensity in my eyes, as they followed buds of sweat trail down defined cuts and curves, that etched his abdomen and sides... Greek God, he was! And as they rose and fell with an unsteady pace, my fingers itched to grab them in place, but I believed in devouring slow.

Lowering my head I leapt forward, my breath as hot as molten wax, grazed past his bowel in places I chose. A sudden tension crawling under his flesh, was soon visible pulling on his insides, the twitching of his stomach with a brief contraction, forcing me to swallow thick. I wasted not a moment before carefully burying my tongue and teeth, deep into his sensitive skin, the taste of salt mingling with the intoxication of his own, caught me breathless, a moment or two.

"Huh-uh-mmh"

My huge, muscular arms snaked forward in time to hold his slithering hips to the ground, my fingers sinking down into the his slippery wet sides, leaving marks of plain lust and love. Lost in pure ecstasy I made my way, inching from one spot to another, sucking everything that was left of his trembling abdomen, down to kissing every corner of his abandoned bowel, to gnawing at his pelvic bone to where they led into the dark.

Throughout the course of time, I could feel his long legs wandering about rough sand from beneath, his head thrown back into the dark pit of the cave, slender arms gripping the rocky surfaces close by as his writhing hips yearned to escape my hold and buck into the air, to arch his arrested back off the ground and snake into the pleasure filled pain I had to offer.

The corner of my lips curved into something evil, a smirk, realisation only adding to the building orgasm in the air. Plunging in inevitable desire, I snaked down, my fingers sliding down with me and as his throbbing member hit my face in the dark, I knew what I was supposed to do. I lifted his long legs, pushed them as wide apart as they'd go and positioned myself right at his hole, the blinding darkness forcing me to explore what my tongue later might sweep.

For a second there was calm in his self, features relaxing against my unintentional pause. But what he didn't quite realise was that it was never the end but the beginning. I'd start from his thighs I thought, and therefore caressed down those meaty structures, textured right to make me cringe. Tracing down I reached his pit, so wrong to be just right to exist. Fingering it I sensed within, delicate bags of loose flesh, hang beneath his erecting length, which further down led to a hole so wet, its boundaries I traced with urging pace.

I could imagine the tingling he'd feel, as his insides were teased, cause his upper half jerked in an uneasy pace, with his hitching breath only suppressing his sounds. My vision blurred as pure pleasure blocked my mind, rendering me unconscious to his cries and grunts, as my thirsty tongue lunged forth, savouring every piece of flesh like it were my salvation lost. I chewed at his balls, coating it with my dripping spit, as my hands worked up and down his erection, stroking it with the rhythm of my mouth.

I pictured his eyeballs roll to the back of his head when a cry so loud escaped his mouth, echoing into the depths of the stony structure, I had him laid on sticks and stones. I moaned back in rising pleasure, carelessly spitting we out the sac in my mouth and snaking my tongue around the other. His voice cracked in the middle, as cries followed by loud whines and grunts, passed my ears unheard. After moments of gnawing, I pulled back, water dripping off my mouth, my eyes barely open from all the buzz of orgasm that hit me with no mercy.

Twisting my neck around to cope with the urge, I traced down further, stopping as I felt his wet entrance brush against my tough hands. His body shuddered immediately, the quick contraction and expansion of the muscles around his stomach, speaking volumes I could foresee. Lubing my fingers with the sweat lining my torso, I slid them forth, invading his tight taut hole. Patience as dry as my throat, cracked in two, as my fingers forced past the obstruction in their path, jabbing into the younger man's hole, plunging inside making red liquid seep.

He screamed in pure agony, stinging pain licking it's way between his legs, as he felt fingers as hard as rods, thrust with animalish growls, plough his insides deep, toiling, hitting spots that ripped him in half. Drops of crimson leaked to the ground, soaking it in patterns unknown.

As time fled, another finger slipped in, widening further the cave underneath his lifeless body, that now defined his long lost sanity. The echoes doubled over, just as his screams thrived with pain, the uncontrollable rise and fall of his chest now visible in the spreading dull light. He was dripping sweat, he was bleeding blood, just as I was on the verge, of cumming seed. We were on two extreme poles of humanity, where his was more about pain than pleasure.

His heavy panting hit my ears, thick like my oozing hot white load, that smeared his vent and places around. Numb as he was, fell dry his strength, his body going still if not for the breath there was left. His muscles grew dead and contracted around my fingers, that I then slowly pulled out, earning blurred groans that barely reached my ears. Red were my fingers, covered in his blood, that I wiped over my torso, leaving stains of him on me.

The pounding of our hearts under the rock hard roof, inside pitch black hole, was soon deafened by brawls from above. Clouds enraged against each other, the loud rumbling sending chills down my spine. And in the blink of a moment, struck a flash of lightning, known to numb visions forever, following which roared the Gods of above, as they struck one another in thunderous rage. I sat there still, leaned against the rocky surface behind, waiting to hear drops sputter to the ground, which with time flood to gulp earth down.

I focused on myself for once, steadying down my disturbed breath, the effect of the suffocating structure we were in. Faint pattering hit my ears, which soon was replaced by giant showers, as I watched the liquid invade the little space I had us coiled. My bleary eyes caught the Water seep in, his wide hands press hard against the bare bodied who laid stretched on the ground, touching him in places I myself have not.

I picked myself up to crawl towards his head and slid my hands under his slender neck, picking up his head to meet my gaze. His otherwise red lips were then dry, baby blues then lifeless and empty as they looked into mine.

"We have to get out of here, else we drown to death", I said in a serious, thick tone, but he seemed not to care.

Instead he lifted his arm and traced it along the sweat lining the side of my face, uttering between barely parted lips, "Death doesn't scare me- but what's left in me does"

His words left space for confusion to cloud my mind, as I spoke after a long, required pause,

"What is left in you?"

His features smoothened as he faintly gripped my arm and went lower, the whole time our orbs stayed locked, I could dare not tear the gaze. A shudder ran through me as I felt something huge, on which was rested my palm. Another lightning flashed and I turned my head to see; my pupils went wide with rather not horror at the sight of his stomach swelling forward in a huge, round bulge.

I could not quite recover from the palpitation of my heart, as I gently rubbed the protrusion, hands shaking from the aftermath. His icy fingers on my face turned my gaze to him once again, this time a look of disbelief etched on my otherwise confident face.

"Did you see for yourself? In there, is another life... I'm pregnant, my love."

His words echoed inside my head, repeating over and over like it would not sink. But that moment was all I'd been waiting for. Reality crushed it's place into my head, the side of my lips twitching into a grin.

"Does that mean you are mine forever?", I asked with lustful eyes.

He nodded in return.

"Yes, I am yours forever... and so is this possession I hold", he said looking down at his belly.

I followed his eyes, rubbing circles around his stomach, tracing their boundaries eagerly.

"Aargh-uh-huh"

I checked on him and saw him bite down at his lower lip, features contracting in dull pain, as he squeezed shut his eyes.

"What is happening to you?", I asked panic stricken for a moment there.

He didn't reply, instead shook his head that there was nothing wrong. However, I watched him grieve, hands pressing against the sides of his stomach, as he grunted inwardly.

"John..."

"..."

"...I-"

"Are you hurting?!"

"..." A sly smile crept past his lips.

"... It's time to leave"

"What are you talking about?", my orbs widened at the raw tone he spoke.

"Silence your beast...", belief dried and shredded with each word that left his mouth "...for he", he moved my hand and placed it under his protruding bowel, indicating what those words meant..the life... "-oh so, is delicate, might break"

My heart began stomping rather than beating, fear taking its toll over me for the first time in my life. I was a scared man, beholding the prophecy that flashed before my eyes.

"Tear down the human cyst", he pressed the inside of my hand harder against the bottom of his bulge, indirectly insisting I rip down his stomach.

"...and rescue what's rightfully yours"

With that he went still, eyes locked in mine, lips parted and dry. His chest didn't heave, his breath wasn't felt.

-He was dead-

BLANK!


End file.
